One piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7: Part 6
Tack was eating all the food, with most of everyone finally awake, but still fuzzy from the whole ordeal. Ness, shivers and stays away from Tack. "He's... He's closer to being a real man then I thought..." Rangton, shivers as well and walks alongside Ness. "Tack... Having sex... Still kind of scares me." Rangton saw Zozo bridal carry Christie away, and snarled. "Great, we get it kid. You love her. Now just get it over with." Zozo looks surprised, and drops Christie. "WHAT?!" Christie wakes up, and holds her head. She has tears in her eyes, and she rubs it. "Why did you do that?" "Sorry Christie. It's just... That!" Zozo points left, and runs right. Rangton stared at the sight and scratched his gut. "Smooth." - Masatoshi finally entered the mayors office, with the Sensational 6 following after him. The secretaries bow to them, with Merlyn giving a kindly smile to some of them. In his mind, he pictures them beaten, and he smiles even more. Masatoshi and the others get on one knee, with the mayor looking down at them. "Hello, so we finally meet. I've heard of good things of both you and the Sensational 6. But I must ask, why do they call you the 'Sensational 6'? It seems to be a rather... A rather non intimidating name." Masatoshi chuckles, and answers the question. "Well, I didn't want people to fear the marines. The point of the marines is not to scare people, but protect them. Is 'Sensational' scary to you, at all? Of course not. It's a name that only brings amusement. No one could ever be scared of such a silly little title, am I not correct?" "Makes sense. You are all extremely popular among children." "What can I say? I adore kids. It's a shame though, we did have a previous member as well. He practically loved children. We all still miss him. Back when we were called the 'Sensational 7'. Well, Hewbert will be missed, and I can only hope that the killer will be found, and brought to justice." "We all hope so. Now, in the next order of business... The Attack pirates. Tell me about them. I want to know everything about them." "Ahh. Well, that's why we have Howard. He's a genius at mathematics, information gathering, memory coppery, and even baking." Masatoshi snickers a little, but would prefer to shove the old dead beat mayor out the window of his own office. Howard stood, and had his arms behind his back. "The Attack pirates are considered B class pirates." "B?" "Pirate grading scale. It goes F, then E, then D, then C, then B, then A, then S. Their is a SS, but it is only given to Yonkou. The Attack pirates are a B class group, which makes them threats that must be dealt accordingly by the elite of the marines. Vice admirals. Thus, when we shall confront them, we will be their end." "Good. So, among them, who should we worry about the most, outside of the captain?" "Fea and Oak. Fea is considered Tack's Right hand woman, and a possible member of the illegal crime unit the 10 Dragoon. Oak, is a former member of the Black List Bounty Hunters, one of their captains. He was even said to be quite strong among them. Besides them, Malk and Rangton are said to be rather strong as well. Beyond them... No one of consequence. They should be easily killed." "Good. But I must say... The Bandit King Molo has attacked my sea train not once, but twice. I demand him brought to justice." Masatoshi stood, and looked proud. "Then let me. I shall end this threat to Water 7. Besides... We have something on the train as well." "What it is it?" "It's a secret marine weapon. Eventually, in 4 days... Everyone will know what it is." -2 days later- "Land ho!" Zozo points at Water 7, and cheers. "WE DID IT! WE FINALLY GOT TO WATER 7! HOW LONG HAVE WE SEEN LAND?!" Freya, who happened to be practicing slashing at rocks in the sea, used her memory. "Seems a week and a half." "Yeah. No offense, but it seems to be rather boring around here. I kind of missed having wacky, out of hand, nonsense filled, extraordinary adventures. You know, like the one with the sky island where we helped God stop a music obsessed pirate from destroying it." "Or when we prevented a cow woman, douche boxers, 3 possibly gay ninjas, and a plant man turned friend from making us money." "Or how we stopped a revolution caused by some Royal brat, but ended by a psycho clown murdering everyone." "Or how we saved a monkey from a marine installation." "Oh yeah. I kind of... Changed since then. Back then, I was a wimp." "Back then, I was a psycho." "Good times." "Makes you think of what would have happened if we never met Tack." "Uhh huh... Well, bonding time over." "Yeah." "You can now go ogle Christie." "NOT YOU TOO!" "EVERYONE CAN SEE IT!" Freya wanders off, with Zozo kicking a wooden stand. He holds his foot, and bounces off to Christie to get it fixed. Totally not to ogle her at all. - Zozo stared at Christie, while she bandaged his foot. She wore a doctors outfit, with a lab coat, and she wrapped his foot. "Zozo, you start to come here for no reason at all." "No I don't. I really thought I got Vindigo disease." "That's a disease only reptiles got." "Maybe it was a mutation?" "Zozo." "Okay, okay okay... It's just..." "What?" "Nothing." Malk, Taka, and Ness all groaned behind the door. Oak, who was holding money, handed it to Rangton. Rangton smirking while holding the money, instantly had a depressed look on his face. "Wow... This time I genuinely hoped I lost this bet." Ness leaned to Rangton." "Enough to give us money back?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH no." "Better luck next time?" "Stop, you're killing me! Freya and Tack walked down the hall, and Freya folded her arms. "So, did Zozo grow a pair?" "Not yet." "Shit. Here I was, thinking he could say 'I like you'. What's so hard about that?" "Okay. Tell Tack you like him." "Of course. Tack, I like yiqystwhgstsyatstajahshjw." Everyone was creeped out by what Freya just did, and she looks confused. "Tack, I like cheese! Wait what?" Malk stood up. "Try me." "I like you Malk. Okay, I like Zozo. I like Rangton. I like Oak. I like Christie. I don't hate Taka or Ness. Tack, I like everyone else. Okay... Ilikebilly. DAMN IT!" Tack shrugged, and snapped his finger. "Let me try. I like you Freya. Now you? Wait... Why are you blushing?" Freya is instantly blushing, and she tries to snarl. Taka and Ness jump around and point at her. "YOU LIKE US! HAHAAHAHHAHAHAH!" Freya punches the two in the gut, and they slump onto the ground. She eyes the other three and gives a cold remark. "Anyone else?" Malk, Rangton, and Oak shake their heads. "No other words." Freya looks to Tack, punchs herself, and she quickly says it. "I like you Tack. BOOM! I SAID IT! FREYA IS AWESOME!" Zozo, and Christie who are behind the door and having their ears pressed both snicker. Christie hands Zozo a few coins. "So Freya said it. She's stronger then I thought." "Well, only a wimp couldn't say those simple words." "Yeah. I like you Zozo." "I like big butts." Christie stares at Zozo, and Zozo walks away, jumping out a window. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc